


Extra Credit

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blowjobs, Classiberry, College AU, Dubious Consent(?), M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, teacher-student relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Frustrated with how his studies were going, Blue tries approaching it with another tactic.





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ Tumblr ](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)

“Sir?” a short student with a bandana tied around his neck, knocks on Sans’s door, “Are you free right now?” 

Professor Sans sets down his pen and kindly invites his student inside. Blue closes the door behind him, and stands in front of the messy desk, stacked with unorganized papers and post it notes. His memory sparks with this specific student. Bright kid, but still struggling in class. Sans is determined to help his student reach his full potential.

“what can I help you with, Blue?” he asks. 

“Well…” the student leans on the desk, angling his thick thighs on the wood, “I’m not doing very well in your class…” 

Sans sighs, already figuring out where this was going to go. He’s quite disappointed in Blue for resorting to such lewd tactics, but this wouldn’t be the first time a student tried to cheat their way through.

“blue, unless you want actual help, you need to leave-” 

“But  _Sir,”_ Bluegrabs his professor’s tie with remarkable speed and strength, leaving little room for Sans to escape. He leans in, their mouths only mere inches apart, “I  _really_ need your help,” 

Blue hops over the messy desk, scattering the papers to the floor, and gets on his knees, then slides his hands over Sans’s black slacks. Sans blushes wildly in anger, he tries to push Blue away and stand up, but gravity magic keeps him locked in place.

“this is wildly inappropriate. i will call security if you don’t leave right now,” Sans spits. 

“Relax, sir. You’re so pent up. Let me help with that. And maybe you can give me some extra credit for my time,” Blue unzips his teacher’s pants, and a girthy glowing cock springs out. 

Sans growls and protests, but soon succumbs to dripping moans as Blue runs his tongue along his length. Satisfied with the response, Blue takes it another step further by swirling his saliva around the head, sucking it gently. Sans gasps in breathy whines. Encouraged by this, the student engulfs all of his professor’s cock, his teeth lightly scraping the under side. Sans’s eyelights blows open wide, his bones trembling as Blue bobs his head, licking and sucking at the same time. His own erection throbs through his pants, but he ignores it for now, deciding to deal with it later.

“f-fuck, blue, fuck” Sans moans, his magic buzzing intensely. 

The student hums, understanding message. He picks up his speed, throwing all his skills and effort into the blowjob, milking his teacher of all the cum he has in him. A minute later, Sans yelps and thrusts his hips forward, and presses Blue’s head in further. A flood of salty seed bursts into the student’s mouth, and he swallows it all down with hesitance.

Once Sans calms down, Blue lets go with a pop, licking away left over cum on his mouth. The professor slumps in his chair, blissed out and dazed. Blue giggles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

“I expect that extra credit soon, professor.”

 


End file.
